


Falling (again)

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Prompt: During the Water Bottle Scene™ Kimberly goes in for a kiss





	Falling (again)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried out a new writing style for this one. I figured since you all know what happens during this scene, I could focus more on the emotions and internal thoughts. Hope you like it!

She’s running because it’s the only thing she knows how to do.

The hobo-train-kid is following close behind, but that’s no surprise; he’s the only person who’s noticed her in years. Figures she would attract the weirdos.

A quick glance over her shoulder tells her that he’s not alone. Kimberly Hart is chasing after her, and if the circumstances were any different, it might’ve felt like a dream come true. _‘Cuz God knows she’s had those dreams._

She has failed all year to get over herself and talk to the damn girl. Every time she got close. Every time she pussied out. Now Kimberly (along with four others) won’t leave her alone, but it’s for all the wrong reasons and Trini wants no part of it.

Jumping over the gorge is unquestionably the best route to go. Either she makes it to the other side and gets away from them, or she doesn’t make it and gets away from them plus everything else. It’s a win-win.

At least, it should have been. Funny thing about near death experiences - you don’t just get up and carry on. She just stands there, shock holding her in place. Then the final kid - whose name is Billy, if the shouting means anything - survives falling the same jump. Learning that she was never in any danger gives her the strength to continue on.

Of course, its not that simple. Kim calls after her with a simple “Uh…wait!” and Trini wonders if she even knows her name.  But one look at her and she knows she’s about to do whatever is requested. And that’s the story of how she fell for Kimberly Hart a _second_ time

The fall seems like it’s in slow motion. No, it actually is; one item on their extensive list of superpowers is advanced time perception. It’s later obvious that this ability is supposed to be used for quick reactions, but at the moment, it’s just letting Trini experience the feel of Kimberly pulling her closer. The girl that she has wanted since day one is holding her in her arms. The ex-cheerleader is smiling at her victory over her and Trini shakes her head because it’s all so damn ridiculous. Kimberly giggles at her.

They’re nearing the bottom

Kim runs her hand through Trini’s hair

Closer to the water, Closer to each other

In the final second

They close the gap

Trini feels the water crash over her, but it might also be the wave of satisfaction, of relief, of happiness. They break apart to swim back up, but the second they breach the surface they’re in each others arms once more. Kimberly covers the other girl’s face with wet kisses, quickly admitting that she’s wanted to do that for a while now. Trini can barely process it all. After finally muttering a “you have no idea what that means to me” she returns the kisses as well as possible.

Later on, Kimberly is introducing her to the others and gets the class that they share wrong. Trini corrects her in a dejected voice, completely crushed until she hears, “See? You’re so damn distracting that I don’t even know what class I’m in.”

They hold hands the rest of the night

Somewhere along the way, Trini realizes she can stop running.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr:
> 
> @trinis-beanie-says-it-all 
> 
> or just shoot me a message and we can scream about headcanons together
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
